


Alex and Lectures

by dragonscanbebeaten



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adrian will EaT HiS VegEtAbLEs, F/F, University Setting, adrian is @queercapwriting's original character, alex is bae, alex is great at lectures, cuteness, go check their works, lgbt+ lecture, please go check out their fics, so is Maggie, they are an amazing writer and all around person and just, to all the queer kids, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonscanbebeaten/pseuds/dragonscanbebeaten
Summary: Inspired by this post right here: https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/post/164082228604/ok-but-alex-definitely-hosts-conferences-aboutThank you Cap for everything that you do :)





	Alex and Lectures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girls We Wanna Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290) by [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting). 



On the drive there, Alex can’t stop wiping her hands on her pants and off the steering wheel at every light, every stop because, what if she can’t help these kids? What if they laugh at her stories? But Maggie had told her that she was going to do great, and that is what she would do. Entering the college, Alex signed in at the front desk, pinning her visitors pass onto her shirt. There were people walking in all different directions, going from one lecture to another, getting food to eat, meeting up with friends, and, hopefully, going to Alex’s talk. Adrian’s college was the first place that Alex had ever gone to lecture anyone on anything. At first it had been on science, encouraging people to pursue this amazing field, but with encouraging from Maggie and Adrian, she had started to do talks on LGBT+ topics, coming out, acceptance and heaps of other things that she thought would help these kids. 

Alex would never forget her first talk that she had done, Maggie had come with her and she had held her hand walking to the hall and she had kissed her before letting Alex walk up to the stand to talk to these open eyed queer kids with tears in their eyes because finally, they were safe in this hall. Safe with this woman who talked with such experience that it could only mean that, maybe, just maybe, she was queer too. And Alex had proven these rumours true when she had stepped down from the microphone and Maggie had run up and hugged her. Which, of course, had turned into a kiss. Which of course, had caused the whole room to erupt in cheers. 

Alex smiled at the memory and walked into the hall, hands still shaking even after all the times that she had done this. Every time was different, different kids, different topics because “no way am I going to have palm cards, Maggie,” 

There were so any amazing kids with so many different styles sitting in front of Alex. On some of their wrists were different coloured bands, most of them being rainbow. But others had trans colours on their wrists as well, asexual, non binary colours, so many different identities coming together to hear Alex speak to them. They didn’t know exactly what Alex was going to say, the flyer had just said an LGBT+ talk, but that had been enough. 

Alex cleared her throat and smiled at a certain dapper young man sitting in the back of the room, smiling back at Alex. Adrian waved at her subtly and gave an encouraging nod. He looked so comfortable and Alex felt a surge of love for Adrian, proud of how far he had come since Maggie had found him. Pulling the microphone on the stand towards her, Alex cleared her throat.

“Hi everyone, my name is Alex. My pronouns are she/her,” 

There were a few tentative head lifts at Alex’s mention of pronouns. 

“Being LGBT+ is hard, I’m not going to lie. Finding out that you’re queer, coming to terms with that. It’s hard. And it will be hard for many of you to accept that about yourselves. But I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, or ashamed. I’m here to help you."

“I want to tell you one of my favourite quotes that I once read. “Fairy tales are more than true, not because they tell us that dragons are real, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten,”” Alex dried her hands on her jacket and continued. 

“We all face our own dragons, and I’m sure that everyone in this room has faced their own. But I want you to know that you are not alone. Ever. I mean,” Alex spread her arms, 

“Look at this room, look how many people are in here. We are all here to fight the same dragons. Being queer is hard, but it is never something to be ashamed of, it is never something to hate. We are so lucky that we have this community of amazing people to support us. And I know, that you can feel alone sometimes, you can feel like there is no one to talk to. But I am here for you. I’m here for you now to help teach you guys about things that this heteronormative, cis college can’t,” 

All eyes were on Alex now and she could see Adrian in the back, beaming like it was christmas.

“So,” Alex said, “What do you guys want to know?” 

Almost as if coordinated, every hand shot up straight (A/N haha) in the air, which led to giggles spreading through this group of ragtag kids who, they hoped, had finally found a place where they belonged.

After the lecture, Alex had taken Adrian to meet up with Maggie at a diner near the college. They sat in one of the corner booths, laughing and sharing funny stories. Adrian squealed when Maggie placed her vegan salad in front of him and made him eat at least a few bites because “you don’t know if you don’t like it till you try it, Adrian, and I’m pretty sure you live off of Jessie’s pizza, so no complaining.”

Adrian mock frowned, “Fine, Sam-I-am. But just so you know,” he put a bit of the green leaves in his mouth and grimaced, “I most definitely do not like green eggs and ham.” 

Maggie laughed and took her food back, digging into it, leaning against Alex happily. Adrian laughed along with both of his queer mums as he ate his, most definitely not vegan, meal. 

As Adrian walked back to his dorm room, he saw a group of kids from the lecture walking through the quad, laughing and having fun. Adrian smiled, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and kept walking, glad that these kids had found a place where they could be happy.


End file.
